


White Jacket, Red Heart

by SolarisRasa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec lied about being able to dance, Dancing, Downworld Culture, Downworld tradition, I don't know what compelled me, Immortal Husbands, Just another club sex fic, Look they fuck and it makes Alec immortal, M/M, PWP, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Public Sex, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: He had declared a night for the denizens of the shadow world, no mundanes and only those shadowhunters from the local institute who Alec had cleared to be there. Somewhere in the crowd Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Simon were having fun. They’d told him that Alec wasn’t coming, he was “busy.”Ch.2 Clary and the others, the things they see and they things they learn.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 240
Collections: Malace 101, Malec best





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. Sat down to write a chapter of "All I could Bring myself to want is you" and uh...not sad enough I guess.  
> Have some quick and debatable something.

Alexander Lightwood was many things. Magnus had the singular privilege of knowing his many facets, the leader, the lover, the protector, the vulnerable man beneath the near myth. Alexander Lightwood was many things, but he'd never been  _ this  _ before tonight.

Magnus couldn’t say what drew his gaze first, the innate feeling of someone so precious under his wards, or the frisson of tension, kinetic and living, that pulled the focus of every being in his club.

He had declared a night for the denizens of the shadow world, no mundanes and only those Shadowhunters from the local institute who Alec had cleared to be there. Somewhere in the crowd Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Simon were having fun. They’d told him that Alec wasn’t coming, he was “busy.” 

Magnus’ throat worked and his glamour fizzled as his eyes raked over his husband. Alec’s white shirt was open at the throat, the collar shifting with his movement enough to tease against the deflect run that was stark on his skin. A white jacket with swirls of burgundy at the cuffs and lapels followed the line of his body perfectly. The wine colored pants he had on could’ve come from Magnus’ closet for how well they fit him and Magnus had the feeling that if he got a look at his husband's ass it might kill him.

All of it would’ve been good normally but what took the look a step further was Alec himself. His dark hair was carelessly but beautifully tousled and a few days scruff framed his strong features, but it was his eyes that held Magnus. 

From so far away he couldn’t make out the hazel of them but still they burned and the crowd parted for him.

Alec didn’t walk so much as  _ prowl  _ across the floor and Magnus saw the challenge in him. Well. He couldn’t let that go.

He flicked his drink away and pushed himself to his feet gracefully. His own clothes melted from his typical look, a loose sheer shirt with gold shot through and pants that  _ required  _ magic replacing them. 

The crowd shuffled back further, a clear column of space for him and Alec to move together. Alexander’s gaze was hot as it took him in but neither of them stopped moving until they were a foot apart.

Alec’s mouth tugged up on one side, his little smile pleased with himself. Magnus raised his hand, appraising his husband and running his thumb over his own mouth. Red lipstick followed the trail of his thumb and he watched Alec zero in on the color, pupils dilating.

Magnus smirked at him and with a motion the music changed. Alexander tilted his head just slightly. Magnus rolled his hips as the beat shifted, ready to put on a show.

To his surprise, Alec rolled his neck, slow and showy, feet shifting.

He remembered distantly, Izzy looking surprised at him when he bemoaned Alec’s inability to dance. 

_ That little shit. _

Alec bit his lip and that was the only warning Magnus had before his husband was moving, hips rolling and body working as he leaned into the music. 

In white Alec looked more like an angel than ever but as he turned around, stance widening, Magnus saw only temptation, the kind the devil could only dream. He swore his heart stopped as Alec straightened and winked at the crowd.The noise of their enthusiasm was nothing to Magnus as he watched Alec dance.

Alec faced him again, rocking his shoulders, a question in his eyes and Magnus would’ve laughed if he had the will. Alec reached for him and then he was pressed back to chest with him, moving in tandem.

The grind of Alec’s hips against his was filthy enough on its own but Alec pressed a flat palm to his stomach and slid down until he was almost pressing where Magnus’ arousal strained against his tight pants and then slid back up to curl lightly around his throat.

Magnus leaned back into him and  _ Lilith  _ Alec’s hands were huge. Then Alec was spinning him, pressing their foreheads together, putting space between their hips and  _ oh.  _ He stepped back and dropped his movements low. Magnus could keep up, hundreds of years of dancing ensured that, but for the first time he felt dizzy in the attempt. 

It was a shadow world night and that always meant rules a little looser. Seelie’s were particularly likely to take a partner down in the middle of the floor, but this was bolder still. They weren’t lost in a press of bodies, they weren’t random strangers.

They were Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, powerful and important and surrounded by a very attentive crowd. Magnus tried to hold onto that thought.

When Alec pressed in close again, turned away from him, pants cupping his ass perfectly and ground against Magnus hard enough he felt the edge of a plug? Well Magnus was only so strong.

His hands grasped Alec’s hips and he ground them together viciously, reveling in the way that Alec’s body jumped and a moan vibrated through him. 

He leaned in to speak in Alec’s ear, “If you don’t want this to go too far, you need to step away.”

Alec bent forward, hands sliding down his legs until he was grabbing his ankles and Magnus’ hold on his magic snapped.

He pulled Alec with him as they jumped to his couch on the dais and later, later Magnus would have to examine fucking teleporting. Later.

For now he was busy spreading the Consul of the Clave over his lap and watching hazel eyes go hazy. He kept Alec facing the crowd, hands firm on his hips.

“Good?”

Alec nodded jerkily, “Show them.”

Magnus tipped his head, drawing a finger over Alec’s trapped arousal, “Show them what  _ sayang?” _

“How good we are together.”

Alec’s voice was hoarse with his arousal but confident but Magnus needed to be sure, before the last of his self control broke. 

“You want that?”

Alec turned his head, gaze locked on Magnus, “I know how the downworld see’s this Magnus. Show them.”

Magnus’ breath caught. An exhibitionist streak he might’ve expected for how private Alec was, but this was…

For a partner to be put on display this way, for a crowd, was a searing claim and declaration. If Magnus did this, drew pleasure from Alec and cared for him here, in what was essentially his court, it would mean something. The shadowhunters might not realize, but the seelies who had begun the tradition and all downworlders who were aware of it would know. 

Magnus had married his Alexander in gold, had tied them together in ways a mundane or shadowhunter could understand. To take him here would be to marry them in the oldest tradition.

If the watchers willed it, lent to it, he might be strong enough to tie Alec to him, for good. 

Alec rolled his hips down as best he could with Magnus’ iron grip on him, “Please.”

In a blink Alec was naked except the white jacket that hung open, long legs spread over Magnus’ knees, hands braced on his own thighs, toes touching the floor in front of the couch just enough to give him leverage. Magnus stayed dressed, freeing only his cock.

He squeezed Alec’s hips, pulling him up high enough that he was fully on his tiptoes. He moved on hand back to pull the plug from his body, watching it leaving him slowly. The music was muted, the long groan that left his husband audible to everyone over it. 

The crowd had gone quiet, all the downworlders aware of what they were watching. The few shadowhunters in the crowd were noticeable in his peripherals, the only figures moving or looking uncomfortable but Magnus spared them little thought.

He vanished the plug and pulled Alec back into his lap, impaling him in one long slide. Alec choked and then sighed, body going pliant in his hold.

Magnus hummed at the tight heat of his husband and with the strength of his own arms lifted and lowered him in a torturous rhythm. Alec gave breathy little sounds everytime Magnus let him drop back down and in the colored lights the sweat gathering on him shone beautifully.

Magnus stopped moving and Alec made a sound, lost for a beat, until Magnus squeezed his hips again.

Alec rose on his toes, tendons standing out in his inner thigh and hands shifting to brace on Magnus’ clothed knees before he was moving himself. He rode Magnus, sweat dampening his hair and muscles working. The edge of his white jacket brushing against Mangus and the fabric teasing at his chest where it hung open.

He was panting, burning and he looked up as he lowered himself again. A crowd stared back at him, many eyes dark with interest and Alec cried out as Magnus took control again. He held Alec still, legs still straining as he held himself just slightly off his husbands lap. Magnus drove his hips up, fucking into Alec hard and listening to the spill of helpless cries as he found the perfect angle.

Alec’s body clung to Magnus’ cock and every time it left him he wanted to sob only for Magnus to slam home and grind into him before he could. 

“ _ Oh.”  _

Alec’s mouth dropped open and he arched back as magic curled forward, wrapping around his neglected cock in a blue coil of pure pleasure. 

Magnus’ mouth found his neck and Alec blindly chased red, red, lips.

Their mouths slid together messily, the press of Magnus inside of him and the shake of his own legs not steady enough for anything else. 

He cried out again, body writhing as the heat and pressure built, Magnus hands skating over his skin under the white jacket, magic taking the strain of his body, wrapping them and easing them together.

Alec opened eyes he hadn’t meant to close and found everything hazy blue. Other colors reached for them from the gathered downworlders and he watched them until Magnus yanked him back to kiss him fiercely.

They ground together again and Magnus shuddered. Alec was perfect around him and the taste of him only heightened Magnus’s need. Red lipstick was smeared over Alec’s mouth and he was gasping with every movement.

“Let go  _ sayang.” _

Alec’s gaze locked with his and Alec shouted as he came hard, body locking down and bringing Magnus with him. He collapsed, naked but for the jacket and sticky with sweat under the club lights.

Magnus cradled Alec close, slipping out of him with a sigh.

He cleaned them up but left Alec nearly naked, the glitter of mulitcolored magic settling on his skin, dancing over him.

“What’s happening?” He asked, curled in Magnus’ arms, words slurred.

“We received a lot of blessings just now Alexander. Your pleasure keeps the magic lit, you felt so good it’s not sinking in yet.” Magnus pressed now clean lips to his husband's hair, “Look at you, you felt  _ so  _ good.”

Alec grinned, “So clothes?”

Magnus snorted as the magic began to finally fade, the crowd was slowly returning to a proper party, the music raising.

“In just a moment darling. Do you want to stay?”

Alec’s smile went soft, “I always want to be where you are.”

Magnus bumped their noses together, “Always?”

Alec raised a hand where the last of the colorful binding magic was sinking in, “Forever.”


	2. The Watchers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people wanted Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Jace watching. It ended up a lot uh, different than I planned but here you go!

With her vibrant yellow drink in hand, Clary sought Jace out in the crowd. He was listening to a seelie speaking, chin tipped down as he focused on her words, nodding a little. Just as Clary reached them they both broke into laughter and she smiled, seelie’s had some of the best jokes.

Jace tapped the woman’s shoulder with a light smile, “Stay out of trouble Lylah.”

She just grinned at them both, “Oh I’m hoping to get trouble in me.” 

Jace laughed again even as Clary felt herself blush around her own wide smile. She didn’t know if she would ever be used to the way some of the Downworlder’s spoke so openly about sex. It didn’t bother her, just always came at her unexpectedly.

His smile softening into something a little sweeter Jace turned to her, “D’you want to dance?”

“In a minute, I promised Simon I’d scout the blood options at the bar. I need to tell him they have too long a list for me to remember it all.” She had to raise her voice a little as the song changed and Jace rolled his eyes.

“What did he expect? Magnus owns the fucking place.”

Clary just laughed, “I know! Hey, have you seen Magnus since he met us at the door?”

Jace shrugged, “He’s over by his throne. Probably trying to decide how long he’s going to stay if Alec isn’t coming.”

“Isn’t he though?” Clary definitely remembered Alec telling her he’d see her at the party, though he had asked them to tell Magnus he wasn’t coming. She knew him well enough by now to recognize the spark of mischief in his eyes.

“It’s not like Magnus knows that.”

She nodded but it feels like the whole club’s attention is being pulled somewhere so she doesn’t bother answering.

Then-

“He knows now.”

Jace made a sound like he was choking, Clary couldn’t blame him. Alec looked  _ good.  _

Watching him and Magnus meet in the middle, eyes only on one another, Clary’s fingers itched to draw them. It was mesmerising, watching them move together. After a minute though Clary could feel she was blushing again. 

Standing with his a wide grin on his face Jace snorted, “I didn’t expect that.”

Sure, Magnus was always hinting at some of the things that happened in his club when mundanes weren’t around and she had been prepared for that tonight, but not from Alec of all people. Not that he wasn’t good at it. Watching him and Magnus together made her swallow hard.

They were beautiful.

Then Alec was bending for him and Clary jumped in surprise as they were transported to the couch. Beside her Jace looked surprised.

“Clary, I have a feeling we’re going to see more of them than we ever needed.”

Jace sounded a little breathless and she looked at him in surprise.

A moment later Izzy and Simon were pushing through the crowd in the relative quiet around them.

“Should we be seeing this? I feel like we shouldn’t be seeing this.” Simon asked frantically.

“Yeah. Should we?” Jace jerked his head toward the door but Izzy rolled her eyes at them both and Clary felt a guilty little flash of relief when they didn’t actually move to leave. 

“It’s not like he’s going to- _ oh.” _

Simon couldn’t blush but he could make some very weird faces and Clary’s gaze jerked back to the dais.

Alec, naked but for the white jacket that made him look like a saint and glistening under the colored lights, was spread naked over Magnus’ lap. With a flush high on his cheeks and red lips parted in pleasure he was a sight. 

“Oh my god.” Clary said.

“This was a terrible idea.” Jace said, color rising in his cheeks as he tried not to look but found his gaze drawn back to where Magnus, golden eyes flashing, was manhandling Alec.

“Alec’s the Consul! What is he thinking?” Simon’s voice pitched higher, drawing a glare from another vampire. 

Clary glanced at the crowd, pretending she didn’t hear the way Alec was moaning. God but, he was  _ really  _ hot. They were all focused on the couple, even other couples in the crowd who were pressing closer together were watching them. Not a single face showed disgust or embarrassment. Even when she caught sight of Maia. In fact most of them looked oddly...reverent. Maia was smiling so wide it had to hurt her cheeks and there were tears in her eyes.

“Uh, what is going on?” Clary asked.

Jace groaned where he had given up and pressed a hand over his eyes. It wasn’t really covering them with how wide his fingers were spread. Simon wasn’t even trying to pretend not to watch and only Izzy seemed normal. Actually, Izzy seemed very calm as she sipped her drink, like the sound of her brother crying out Magnus’ name (and Clary was never going to get the image of Alec’s thighs flexing like that out of her head) was perfectly normal.

“They’re getting married. Again.” Izzy said, sounding happy but unimpressed.

“ _ That  _ is not getting married Iz.” Jace said, voice catching as Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips hard enough Clary wondered if Jace could feel it. Oh, could Jace feel stuff like...this?

She shook the thought away as Izzy sighed, “It’s a seelie tradition most of the Downworld embraces now. To allow someone to make you vulnerable before a crowd and let them care for your pleasure without restraint, it’s a trust thing. I figured they’d get around to it eventually, if Alec could get out of his own head about it. I just didn’t think they’d do it while we were around, but it is considered an honor to witness.”

Alec’s voice was reedy as he shouted and Clary swallowed hard as she watched his cock twitch as he came, the edges of the white jacket framing him perfectly. Magnus’ eyes were fire over his shoulder. The colorful haze around them made a little more sense, as did the staring crowd.

“So, uh, that’s why all the magic?” Simon coughed and Clary couldn’t help but smirk as she felt Jace adjusting himself beside her.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what it does though.” Izzy frowned at her drink, gaze flicking back up where Magnus was cradling Alec close to him as the crowd started to go back to their own partying. Alec’s long legs draped over Magnus’ knee and his whole body was loose and leaned against the warlock.

With the lingering light of magic and the lights of Pandemonium highlighting him he looked softer and more ethereal than Clary had ever seen him. Magnus was resplendent as ever but the smile curving his lips shifted him from the unattainable Prince he often seemed to something far sweeter. Clary committed the image to memory, it would make a nice “second wedding” gift and she could already imagine the way she was going to sponge in the crowd so all the focus was drawn to Magnus and Alec.

“It’s a gift.” Catarina said, drifting into their circle in her silver dress, “The magic is given and made strong by the trust and pleasure of the couple and seeing how it’s still visible, Alec made it plenty strong. It helps solidify the couples bonds, if they’re seelie it gives them insight into one another, a more naked truthfulness than their ability to twist truth. For werewolves it ties the wolves inside so they can always connect, whatever the form. Vampires are secretive about exactly what it does but they don’t feel the blood lust so strongly.”

Izzy and Jace looked from Alec to Catarina but it was Simon who asked.

“Warlocks?”

Catarina shrugged, “It varies. We are born to magic and it wants to follow our intention. Sometimes I have seen couples use the ceremony to power spells they wouldn’t normally be able to cast, sometimes they draw the magic into themselves for later use, often they use it to connect their magic. It is rare to see a couple of different species perform the ritual and no nephilim has ever done it. I don’t know what it might do for Alec but I know what Magnus would will done.”

Clary, looking at how Magnus was handing Alec a glass of water and laughing, wondered.

“I guess I’d better get on Alec’s good side for real then?” Simon sighed. 

Catarina just laughed even as Jace frowned.

Izzy rolled her shoulders, “We should tell him, soon, that we’re okay with it.”

“With  _ what?”  _ Jace snapped, irritated at being the only one in the dark and Clary’s stomach clenched. What is Jace wasn’t alright with it? Alec was his parabatai after all.

“With Alec choosing to be immortal with Magnus?” Clary spoke gently, touching Jace’s shoulder but the frustration cleared.

“Oh, yeah. I told him when they got married, uh the first time, that if he found a way I’d be behind it one hundred percent.”

They all stared at him and Jace scoffed, “Alright, I know I’m a jackass, but you can all see how good they are together. I can  _ feel  _ it.” He pressed a hand to his hip, “I’m never going to ask Alec not to do everything in his power to keep it.”

“So watching them have sex was actually like a super romantic very important thing and we can all be cool with that?” Simon said, sliding an arm around Izzy’s waist.

“Oh. No we’re never speaking of this ever again.” Jace muttered and Clary grinned.

“You don’t want me to remind you next time you tell me  _ I’m  _ too loud?”

Jace paled, “I swear to the angel, Clary, let me live in denial about having ever heard Alec sound like  _ that.” _

“Like he’d ascended?” Izzy said, innocently and Jace glared.

“Oh, come on. It was a good thing, more than I ever, ever needed to see, but it’s done now and we are definitely using this as blackmail forever. Payback for not warning us to we could clear out  _ before  _ getting the Magnus and Alec show.” Izzy was grinning wide and Clary saw Jace consider it.

“Alright. We can talk about it but only to make Alec never, ever let it happen again without telling us to stay away.”

“I wouldn’t mind missing the memo.” Simon shrugged and all three of them punched his arms.

“Ow, hey!”

“Disgusting Lewis.”

“You’d be right there with me Fray.”

Jace closed his eyes, “No. Nope. My fiancee is not into watching my brother’s fuck. I am not-” He cut himself off and marched away, toward the bar.

Izzy looked at Simon for a long moment and when he just grinned back at her, downed her drink before following Jace.

Clary leaned into Simon’s side as Catarina drifted away to speak with Magnus, “I would definitely come with you.”

“No shit.” Simon grinned at her and they both looked back at the dais.

Alec, soft black leggings and white jacket covering him now, was curled into Magnus with his eyes half lidded. Magnus’s fingers were running through his hair as he spoke easily with Catarina, his brown eyes surveying the club every so often. 

They really were good together.

**Author's Note:**

> It was wrong for the mood but I desperately wanted to write Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon having a fucking moment while this was happening.  
> EDIT: I did it. I wrote it.


End file.
